The present invention relates to a storage container for recording media and more particularly to such containers of the type adapted for installation in motor vehicles.
Typical containers for storing media such as magnetic tape cassettes or video or audio discs, for example compact discs, include a housing assembly with a plurality of holders for at least one recording medium, by means of which the recording media can be transported out of the housing assembly into a convenient position for removal and which holders each have a front wall for covering the storage chambers of the housing assembly. When using such storage containers in motor vehicles they are also handled during travel. If, however, the driver is looking for a holder for removal or insertion of a recording medium in darkness, this may lead to dangerous situations, since the driver is possibly distracted for a prolonged period.
The problem underlying the present invention is therefore to provide a storage container of the type mentioned above, that can be used even during darkness without taking the attention of the driver for a prolonged period.